Razorbeard Sends Sabor the Leopard to Eat All the Baby Globoxes and Get Grounded
Razorbeard was feeling grumpy. Razorbeard: Man! Those Baby Globoxes made fun of me! They keep on making grounded videos out of me! What shall I do? Then Razorbeard thought of something. Razorbeard: I know! I will order Sabor the Leopard from the zoo, and then I'll send her to eat all the Baby Globoxes all up! Why, because the Baby Globoxes are juicy! So Razorbeard began to go on a computer and then he entered the zoo site, and then he ordered Sabor the Leopard. Later, the zoo van arrived, and two delivery men delivered the crate to Razorbeard's door. Then Razorbeard opened the crate, and then Sabor the Leopard came. Razorbeard: Aha! Sabor, you must be my new pet! Now, as my new pet, I want to go to Globox's place and eat all the Baby Globoxes all up like you did to Kala and Kerchak's baby! Why? Because they keep making fun of me and making grounded videos out of me! Come on, let's go to Globox's place. Then Razorbeard and his new pet Sabor went off to Globox's place, and then later, they arrived at Globox's place. Razorbeard: There they are, these are the Baby Globoxes! Now Sabor! Jump over there and eat the Baby Globoxes all up! Dinner time! Then Sabor jumped over to Globox's place, and then she confronted the Baby Globoxes. Baby Globox 1: Oh no! It's the leopard! Baby Globox 2: She's going to eat us up! Baby Globox 3: Run for your lives! Then the Baby Globoxes tried to escape Sabor, but Sabor cornered them and she ate all the Baby Globoxes all up! Razorbeard: Oh, good girl, Sabor! Hahahahahaha! Then all the Baby Globoxes were all eaten all up, and Sabor licked her lips. Razorbeard cheered. Razorbeard: Yay! The Baby Globoxes are dead for good! Then suddenly, Rayman and Globox came, and they were extremely angry. Rayman: Razorbeard, how dare you bring in Sabor the Leopard to eat all of my friend's children!? Globox: That's it! Today is punishment day! First punishment: Getting struck by lightning! At the park, Rayman and Globox explained to Razorbeard. Rayman: We told Mother Nature to shoot lightning at you. Globox: We will run away so we don't get it. Rayman and Globox ran away, and then Razorbeard got struck by lightning, and Razorbeard started screaming. Razorbeard: (in Kidaroo voice) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Back at Globox's place, Rayman and Globox announced another punishment for Razorbeard. Rayman: Second punishment: Me and Globox selling your new pet Sabor back to the zoo! Then Rayman picked up a phone and he phoned the zookeeper. Rayman: Hello, this is Rayman! Today is Razorbeard's punishment day! So please take his new pet Sabor the Leopard back to the zoo! Zookeeper's voice: Okay! We'll do! Later, the zookeeper arrived, and he caught Sabor and he gave the money to Rayman and Globox. He put Sabor in the van, and took her back to the zoo. Razorbeard: NO! You sold my pet back to the zoo! And now she's gone! Globox: Too bad! Your new pet is taken back to the zoo where she belongs! Third punishment: Us calling in airstrike on you! Then Globox picked up a phone to call the war boss. Globox: Hello, this is Globox. Today is Razorbeard's punishment day, so please call in airstrike on him! War boss's voice: OK, we'll do! Then the big bomb came down and hit Razorbeard. Razorbeard: Ow! Waaaaah! Rayman: Fourth punishment: Piledriving you! Then Rayman and Globox walked towards Razorbeard and grabbed him and jumped up and they piledrove Razorbeard to the floor with a thud, and Razorbeard coughed. Razorbeard: That hurt! Then Razorbeard picked himself up. Rayman: Who cares? Globox: Fifth punishment: Us calling Mufusa to beat you up! Razorbeard started cowering. Razorbeard: No no no no! Then Rayman teleported Mufusa. Rayman: Hello! This is Rayman. Today is Razorbeard's punishment day! So can you come here and beat Razorbeard up? Why, because he sent his new pet Sabor the Leopard to eat all of my friend's children! So can you please come here to beat Razorbeard up! Great! Thank you! Bye! Then Rayman put down the phone, and Globox explained to Razorbeard. Globox: Mufusa is on his way! Then Mufusa came and he confronted Razorbeard. Mufusa: Prepare for some bleeding! Then Mufusa began to attack Razorbeard, and Razorbeard started screaming in pain. Razorbeard: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW! Then Razorbeard fell to the floor, crying. Razorbeard: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Globox: That's what you get for feeding my children to your new pet Sabor! Rayman! Well done, Mufusa! Thanks for beat up Razorbeard! He's a bad bad pirate! Mufusa: No problem, Rayman. Then Mufusa walked away. Rayman: Last punishment: Sending you to Abu Dhabi! Razorbeard: No, Rayman and Globox! You can't do this! Please, no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Globox: We don't care! We're putting you in the box to mail you to Abu Dhabi! Then Rayman and Globox put Razorbeard in the box and put some tape around the lids to shut it. Then they placed the box into the mailbox, and then Razorbeard was sent to Abu Dhabi. Rayman: Yay! Razorbeard is dead for good! Globox: Yay! He won't be causing trouble of any of us ever again! Later, Globox and his wife Uglette were mourning their children's deaths, and Rayman was comforting them. Uglette: Oh, Globox! We missed all of our children! That terrible leopard has eaten up all of our children like she did to Kala and Kerchak's baby! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Globox: Don't worry, honey! We'll think of something. Meanwhile, in Abu Dhabi, Razorbeard found himself in town. Razorbeard: Oh no! I can't believe I got sent to Abu Dhabi! Can things get any worse! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Alan as Razorbeard Evil Genius/David/Zack as Baby Globox 1 Young Guy as Baby Globox 2 Shy Girl as Baby Globox 3 Paul as Rayman Scary voice as Globox Dallas as Zookeeper Wiseguy as War Boss Simon as Mufusa Belle as Uglette Kidaroo as Razorbeard's screaming voice and Razorbeard's crying voice Category:All Razorbeard deserves Category:Grounded Stuff